With the growing popularity of the Internet, people are increasingly accustomed to using the Internet to obtain information. However, due to the expanding coverage of the Internet and the increasing volume of information, when people try to use the Internet to obtain certain information, the results tend to be promiscuous, and a word may have different meanings in different collocations. Sometimes people want to obtain information related only to a particular meaning of a word, and therefore people want to obtain filtered information obtained by ambiguity analysis with respect to the particular meaning of a word. Besides, sometimes people want to obtain the sentimentally classified information to help them make quick decisions or become informed.